


taste of your lips

by pixiehrj



Series: Dangerous and At Large [3]
Category: NCT (Band), jaesung (ship)
Genre: M/M, Pining, SLIGHT mature warning?, and also on a stakeout, but jaemin and jisung are all heart eyes for each other, but that’s it - Freeform, lapslock, like there’s kissing and stuff, no seriously like a disgusting amount of pining, okay enjoy the read, okay so it’s a prequel, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiehrj/pseuds/pixiehrj
Summary: in which jaemin realizes coffee isn’t quite what he needs to have on his lips right now.or, alternativelystakeout with jisung and jaemin where things get a little smoochy





	taste of your lips

**_t_**he darkness surrounding them was enough to scare a grown man out of his skin, not to mention the noises. rats’ claws and hard leather boots stomping through the alley kept the eerie atmosphere alive. the dim purple light of the club’s glowing sign was the only thing giving detectives park jisung and na jaemin the willpower to keep sitting there.

”so are we going into this... place?” jisung asked, hesitating to call it a place. the establishment they were looking at was called _the 7th sense. _it was a scary-looking nightclub that had been practically destroyed. the flow of people in and out was endless and, frankly, a little intimidating. jaemin nodded in response, not wanting jisung to hear the dread that he knew would lace his tone if he spoke.

they unbuckled their seatbelts and stepped out, preparing for their undercover mission. jisung was decked out in black: black skinny jeans, black tee, black boots. the works. jaemin had gone for a different approach and tried some color, throwing in a blue shirt. neither wanted to admit that the other looked incredible. nothing to get in the way of what they had to do. get in. get the target. get out.

their job was to play patrons. partygoers who found themselves looking for kicks at awful dives. jisung went in first, and jaemin followed. the place reeked of sweat and any space that once may have had fresh air seemed to just be one large cloud of weed-smelling smoke.

it wasn’t long after jaemin had sidled up to the bar that he found their guy: lee jeno, tending the bar. it was too bad that he had a record, jaemin had thought. the guy had some promise in bartending.

he called jisung over and gestured to jeno. their plan was in motion. jaemin couldn’t help but notice the trail of guys following jisung’s every step. the way he swung his hips as he walked. he knew what he was doing, and damn if he wasn’t doing it well.

he pulled up a seat next to jaemin and smiled at jeno, asking for a drink that jaemin couldn’t have repeated because the name was so odd. jeno sat a bright blue drink down in front of him on top of a napkin with a faint scribble in the corner.

jaemin scoffed a little. more than he meant to. it was jeno’s phone number.

jisung chuckled a little at jaemin’s response, elbowing his side. he looked forward to jeno again and got his attention once more.

”can i ask for one more thing?” jisung asked, batting his eyelashes for the guy. jeno smirked and nodded. with that, jisung had already climbed over the bar and taken him down. his hands were cuffed and he was being pushed into the alley.

”mark, hyuck, chenle, where are you guys?” jaemin spoke into his wire.

”pulling up now, we had to stop and pick up huang,” mark spoke. jaemin could hear renjun mumbling in the background. 

their car turned the corner and jisung pushed jeno in. jaemin always wondered how jisung did it as he seemed so much smaller than most of the guys they arrested.

the car took off, leaving jisung and jaemin to quickly walk back to their own vehicle. once inside jisung couldn't help but laugh.

”can you believe it was that easy?” he spoke. jaemin laughed too, now. it really had seemed all too easy.

now that the mission was over though, jaemin couldn’t help but think about how naturally jisung had blended in. the swaying of the hips. the flirting with the bartender. it was all too much to bear. his mind was racing.

jisung snapped again, closer to jaemin’s face this time. “hello? earth to jaemin.”

he snapped himself out of his stupor and looked at jisung, laughing awkwardly. they sat back in silence, drinking their coffee that had gone cold since this afternoon. jisung took a small sip and set his back in the cup holder.

then jaemin realized coffee wasn’t quite what he needed to have on his lips right now.

without thinking, he threw the coffees into the back seat. sure he’d have to clean it up later, but that didn’t matter right now. he attached himself to jisung’s lips and, to his surprise, jisung kissed back. it was a kiss full of passion and something a bit more instinctual. neither could quite get enough.

they pulled back to breathe and more laughs filled the car, but now, for a whole other reason.

”can i drive you back to your place?” jisung said, his cheeks burning red. jaemin nodded, a cheeky smirk evident on his face.

they chatted idly on their way back, almost as if they hadn’t just had the greatest kiss of their lives. jisung wasn’t quite sure how they shifted to it, but now they were talking about jeno, the guy they’d put away.

”guy was a solid bartender,” jaemin said with a shrug. jisung laughed

”yeah, that’s not saying much considering he used to be a detective.”

jaemin sputtered on a sip of water.

”oh don’t be so shocked, jaem. even the best detectives can go bad. they get a taste of what it feels like to do something for their own motivations instead of for the good? and then that’s the end of a good cop and the start of some new criminal empire.”

jaemin nodded. he was right. it was just hard to believe.

with that, they were pulling up in front of jaemin’s apartment building and jaemin was getting out of the car. he leaned over one more time and pecked jisung, watching his cheeks and ears flame up red again. he laughed. “night sung,” he said.

”night jaem.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i’m sorry it’s been forever and a day since i’ve updated! if you liked this part leave me some comments (i do moderate, but i’ll approve them as long as they’re positive!) and follow me on twitter @pixiehrj, where i write other aus!


End file.
